moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 20
Przedmieścia CreepyTown Komandos leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi, a nad nim stał Ender, trzymany przez Kalashera i Welikana. - Jestem...naprawdę....zmęczony.- powiedział Ender. - Jak my wszyscy.- powiedziała Mia. - Całe szczęście, nic gorszego nas już nie spotka.- powiedział Kalasher. - Cicho bądź!!- zakrzykneła Hajsik, po czym rzuciła w Kalashera kamieniem- Nie oglądałeś nigdy filmów, albo nie czytałeś ksiązek? Po powiedzeniu takiego zdania, zawsze dzieje się coś złego. - Racja.- potwierdziła Mia. - Dajcie spokój.- powiedział Kalasher- Nie jesteśmy w żadnym głupim filmie, a już na pewno nie w opowiadaniu. To jest prawdziwe życie, głupi dobór słów nie znaczy że coś się zaraz stanie! Hajsik, Mia, Welikan, Kalasher i Ender przywiązali ciała swoich najwidoczniej kontrolowanych przyjaciół do drzewa i ruszyli w stronę miasta. Gdy tylko doszli do pierwszych gruzowisk, zobaczyli siedzących tam żołnierzy Federacji. - Ektumi ensesaj!- zakrzykneła Mia. Z jej rąk zaczęła wychodzić energia ktora miała uderzyć w żołnierzy Federacji. Jednak czarownica nie miała dość siły i energia zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. Żołnierze Federacji zauważyli już natomiast wszystkich i wycelowali w nich swoje karabiny. - Stać, nie-ludzie!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. - Ilu ich może być?- spytał Ender. - Na oko to tak ze 150 osób.- powiedział Welikan. - Plus dwa czołgi, które pewnie się chowają za gruzowiskiem.- dodał Kalasher. - No to przesrane.- powiedział Ender. Opuszczone lotnisko Renzan użył swoich wielkich łap by przygwoździć Serka do ziemi po zaczął na niego napierać. Serek próbował walczyć, ale po chwili stracił przytomność. Renzan upewnił się, że jego przyjaciel żyje po czym odwrócił głowę i zobaczył jak Vellox i Retsu (która zdążyła już wrócić) niszczą jego lotnisko. Próbował zejść z Serka, ale nie mógł poruszać swoim ciałem. Coś go przytrzymywało i nie chciało puścić. - Wybacz, ale trochę sobie jeszcze popatrzysz.- powiedziała Vellox. Renzan popatrzył na nią i zobaczył, że oprócz broni dziewczyna trzyma w rękach cos jeszcze. To był cień. Jego cień. Smok nie mógł się ruszyć i był zmuszony patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciółki niszczą jego dom i całą jego kolekcję. Nagle, na głowie Vellox coś usiadło. Ptak, a dokładniej mówiąc, kruk. Najpierw był jeden, później dwa i w oka mgnieniu, cała chmara czarnych ptaków oblazła zarówno Vellox, jak i Retsuunochanę. Dziewczyny usilnie próbowały zrzucić z siebie ptaki, ale nie mogły. Po chwili z okolicznego lasu wyłonił się Loki, który podbiegł do dziewczyn. Na jego rozkaz ptaki zeszły z Vellox i Retsu a chwilę potem, białowłosy powalił je obydwie. Leżąca na ziemi Vellox puściła cień Renzana. Smok był wolny. - Powiesz mi co się tutaj dzieje?- spytał Loki. - Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.- powiedział smok. Renzan nagle zauważył coś dziwnego. Jakaś lampka, która była na ubraniach Vellox i Retsu, zaczeła migotać. Nim Renzan i Loki zaczeli się zastanawiać nad tym, co to oznacza, nad lotnisko wleciał ogromny sterowiec. Jego działa okrętowe były wycelowane w białowłosego i smoka. Vanilla Unicorn Strange zaczęła się powoli budzić. Mimo że jej oczy były zamknięte, jej świadomość była na swoim miejscu. Dziewczyna poczuła, że coś ociera się o jej lewe kolano a później, że coś łapie ją za prawę ramię. Zaczęła powoli otwierać oczy i o mało co nie zeszła na zawał. Miała przed oczami twarz z jednej strony spalonego a z drugiej gnijącego Arise. Strange posłała kopniaka w stronę brata Przemka i Arise poleciał metr dalej. Piratka zobaczyła, że chłopak nadal nie ma swoich rąk i nóg, i zastąpił je czymś na kształt aury. Taka proteza stworzona z energii duchowej. - Nie mam już sił żeby walczyć na poważnie.- powiedział Arise- Ale mam jej dość żeby cię pojmać. - No dawaj.- powiedziała Strange, po czym uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła swoje assasyńskie ostrza. Jednak zanim Arise zrobił cokolwiek, w czoło trafiła go szczepionka i chłopak padł na ziemię sparaliżowany. - Dobranoc.- powiedziała Claris. Strange dopiero teraz zauważyła, że pielęgniarka za nią leży. - To ja go miałam załatwić!!- zakrzykneła Strange, po czym strzeliła Claris plaskacza. - Nie podnoś na mnie ręki, ty mała zołzo!!- odpowiedziała Claris po czym złapała Strange za głowę i uderzyła nią w ściankę baru. Dziewczyny nadal się biły i przepychały, aż wpadły w sam środek baru. Zobaczyły tam Przemka, który trzymał Insanity za szyję. Jeżyca nie przestawała krzyczeć. - On rozrywa jej duszę!- zakrzykneła Salai, próbująca odpędzić od siebie Nową- Łapcie go! - Kochanie, znowu masz te swoje jazdy na panowaniem nad światem?- spytała Claris. Pierwsza na Przemka rzuciła się Strange. Dziewczyna podbiegła, po czym rzuciła się na niego z pięścią. Przemek zablokował jej atak, nadal trzymając Insanity jedną ręką. - Strange!!- zakrzyknął Rico, po czym wyjął miecz i rzucił się na Przemka Przemek wziął Strange pod ramię, po czym zamachnął się i rzucił nią w Rico. Pyromaniac w panice wyrzucił miecz i złapał Strange w ręcę. Niebieskowłosy natomiast, ponownie skupił całą swoją uwagę na Insanity. Wypowiedział pod nosem kilka słów, po czym ją puścił. Jeżyca zaczeła sie cała świecić i przestała krzyczeć. - Strange, nic ci nie jest?- spytał Rico. Strange przez chwilę stała jak otępiona, ale po chwili wyrwała się z uscisku Rico. - Nic mi nie jest.- powiedziała Strange- Ważniejsze jest to, co się dzieje z Insanity. Insanity wyglądała na nieprzytomną. Jej ciało zaczeło powoli wznosić się do góry oraz otaczać błyskawicami. Wszystkie błyskawice po chwili połączyły się w trzy duże formy. Formy wyładowań elektrycznych wyleciały z burdelu, wraz z większością igieł i kawałkami skóry Insanity. - Ty gnoju!!!- zakrzykneła Salai, po czym odstąpiła od Nowej i rzuciła się na Przemka. Demonica wzięła swoją wielką Kosę i uderzyła nią w Przemka. Ku jej zdziwieniu, chłopak zamiast próbować ją zablokować, pozwolił jej na to. Sporej wilkości narzędzie Shinigami wylądowało w jego splocie słonecznym i tkwiło w jego ciele. Przemek splunął krwią a po chwili zza niego pleców wyskoczyła Claris. Kobieta uderzyła Shinigami kilkukrotnie w twarz a gdy Salai chciała odpowiedzieć, pielęgniarka uniknęła ciosu i kopneła ją w brzuch. Salai gotowała się na walkę na poważnie. - Pomyśl zanim coś zrobisz.-'' powiedział Przemek-'' To się tyczy również ciebie, Claris. - Coś ty zrobił Insu?- spytała Salai. -'' Wyliże się. Ważniejsze jest to, co zrobiłem dla was''. - A co niby? - Ocaliłem przed Federacją. Metropolia Heinrich Welff siedział w pomieszczeniu przeznaczonym dla Dowódcy, drugiej najważniejszej osoby w Federacji. Choć ciężko byłoby nazwać Dowódcę osobą. Przywódca Federacji stał przed jego, zbudowaną z adamentiowanego szkła, klatką i przyglądał się niemu. Stwór ten, posiadał hitynowy pancerz, cztery ręce (a w każdej trzymał miecze, które zdawały się być rownierz wytworem jego ciała), niewiarygodnie grube zęby a na plecach coś, co przypominało kominy. Heinricha jednak nie intrygował wygląd innowymiarowego stwora, ale jego inteligencja. Jego zdolności taktyczne, oraz umiejętności adaptacji sprawiały, że najwięksi generałowie ludzkości wyglądali przy nim jak dzieci, choć przywódca Federacji nigdy nie przyzna tego na głos. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł zwiadowca. Oznaczało to jedno- na froncie poszło coś nie tak. - Mój Panie, nasza armi...- zwiadowca zobaczył Dowódcę i się zawachał. Mimo że stwór był szczelnie zamknięty, wywoływał w ludziach strach samą swoją obecnością. - Mów.- rozkazał Heinrich -Kilkanaście minut temu, BeyondDepths został zatopiony przez nieznanego gatunku morksie stworzenie. Kilka sekund z kolei temu z gruzów tzw. "Venilla Unicorn" wystrzeliły sporej siły wyładowania elektryczne. Uderzyły one w trzy miejsca: granice CreepyTown, Opuszczone lotnisko, oraz naszą kopułę w HallenWest. - Straty? - Praktycznie wszystko co było do stracenia, mój Panie. Wszyscy nasi żołnierze na granicy CreepyTown zamienili się w popiół, a ci którzy byli w "mieście nad wodą" zatoneli. Sterowiec nad Opuszczonym lotniskiem został zestrzelony, a nasza kopuła zniszczona. Heinrich zaklnął pod nosem. Wiedział że zajęcie CreepyTown i HallenWest będzie trudniejsze niż zajęcie wcześniejszych miast, ale nie że będzie aż tak źle. Wojnę trzeba jak najszybciej zakończyć, a na to jest tylko jedna rada. - Nasze siły mają się wycofywać z CreepyTown i zostać przeniesieni pod HallenWest.- powiedział Heinrich- Tam się bardziej przydadzą. Macie zabrać Dowódcę do transportowca i zrzucić nad CreepyTown, gdy tylko Gloria i jej zakładnicy znajdą się poza miastem. - Tak jest!- powiedział zwiadowca, po czym zasalutował i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Heinrich został sam na sam ze stworem. Pogładził jego klatkę i spojrzał na niego. - Już wkrótce będziesz miał swoją rzeź. Władco Roju. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures